


Сердце Зимы / The Heart of Winter

by Lodowiec



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "...остаться в его хладном чертоге и петь для него до скончания времен..."





	Сердце Зимы / The Heart of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик по фендому "SpellForce"  
> Персонажи: Эйрин/Сенвен, Хранитель клинка Теней
> 
> Очень давно играла в эту игру и мало что помню о сюжете, так что пусть эта зариcовка будет моим хэдканоном. 
> 
> Арт: https://wallpaperstock.net/wallpapers/thumbs1/20741.jpg

_Когда мир был еще юн, в его небесах царил Дракон._   
_Дракон белый, как сама Зима. Эльфы звали его Эйрин,_   
_Смертоносный Буран, ибо дуновение мощных крыльев_   
_сковывало мир льдом. Ни одна армия в мире_   
_не одолела бы его. Лишь песнь королевы эльфов смогла_   
_растопить его ледяное сердце…_

**Пролог к «Дыханью зимы»**

Хлопья снега причудливым роем вились вокруг замерзших деревьев. Лед плотной шалью кристаллизовался на тонких иголках вечнозеленых тисов и пихт. Молчаливая роща широколиственных кленов покоилась в замерзшем оцепенении. В этом году зима пришла много раньше обычного. Еще листва не успела пожелтеть и сохранить отпечаток лучей осеннего солнца, как снежный буран обрушился на Финон Мир, укрыв долину белым покрывалом снега.

Сенвен смахнула с ресниц снежинки и плотнее укуталась в теплый соболиный мех, который отчего-то не защищал ее от колючего мороза. В последний раз оглянувшись на оставшееся позади поселение, укрытое меж вековечных деревьев, королева эльфов тыльной стороной рукавицы вытерла заледеневшие на щеках слезы и зябко поежилась.

_«О, Элен, Сумеречная Странница, Песнь Реки, Женщина Дождя! Убереги и защити дочь твою, перворожденную, кровь от твоей крови! Во имя тебя и во благо эльфов Финон Мир, народа Морхир и изгнанниц Дан Мора отречься от Света должна. Лишь чтобы тепло весеннего солнца сохранить и даровать радость новой жизни каждому древу, каждой травинке, каждому цветку»…_

Замерзшие губы с трудом шевелились, а молитва оборвалась на полуслове, едва слуха коснулось хлопанье крыльев. Нависшие над долиной облака будто разорвало на клочки. Снежный вихрь закружил пожухлые и обледенелые листья, сорванные с крон деревьев. Теплые меха больше не грели. Холод стальным кулаком сжал тело, забираясь под кожу и сдавливая ледяными пальцами еще теплящуюся искру эльфийского сердца.

Он прилетел за ней. Сенвен подняла испуганные глаза и посмотрела на гигантский силуэт, укрытый плотной пеленой снегопада.

Громогласный рев прокатился по окрестностям, заставляя землю дрожать от ужаса, а ветви деревьев громко перешептываться испуганным шелестом. Метель прекратилась, и теперь Сенвен могла рассмотреть существо, сошедшее с небес.

Гигантское тело, покрытое белой чешуей. Массивная голова, грациозно качнувшаяся в подобии приветствия. Голубые, холодные глаза с узкими полосками черных зрачков. Замерзшая эльфийка не могла пошевелиться, скованная не холодом лишь, а хищным взглядом драконьих очей.

Эйрин. Смертоносный Буран. Один из Великих Драконов явил себя перед ней!

Массивные крылья качнулись в нетерпении, обдав Сенвен холодным порывом ветра, а из ноздрей вырвались клубы пара. Пора двигаться в путь, но Сенвен будто примерзла к сугробу, боясь дышать и не смея отвести взгляд от ледяных очей дракона. Слова на языке магии прозвучали скорее в голове, нежели сорвались с чешуйчатых губ дракона, широко разинувшего пасть и обнажившего ряд острых, белоснежных зубов. Холод не ушел, но Сенвен почувствовала, что может двигаться, а страх перед существом стал постепенно отступать. Теперь она чувствовала лишь благоговейный трепет перед величественным существом.

Что это за магия такая?

Оставляя на снегу цепочку следов, Сенвен подошла к дракону, который галантно склонил голову и подогнул передние лапы, словно охотящийся китар, припадая к покрытой снегом земле. Лететь. Сенвен летала только на грифонах, испокон веков являвшихся гордыми союзниками эльфов, но предаться полету на драконе… Ни один из Великих Драконов доселе не позволял последователям Света оседлать себя!

Чешуя обожгла холодом даже сквозь меховые рукавицы. Усевшись меж крупных отростков позвонков, Сенвен зафиксировала ноги в основании крупных чешуй и крепко ухватилась за косматую гриву. Оттолкнувшись сильными лапами, Эйрин резко взмыл в небо, унося с собой редкую жемчужину, вырванную из объятий эльфийского царства.

Яростный морозный ветер бил в лицо, отчего новоявленной наезднице пришлось прильнуть к драконьей спине всем телом и спрятать лицо в меховом шарфе. Глаза слезились, а конечности онемели от холода и постоянного напряжения. Сенвен не знала, сколько времени они летели. Решаясь периодически взглянуть в стороны, она видела лишь буран, плотным коконом обволакивающий тело Великого Дракона и будто являющийся частью его самого, его сущности, его характера. Хлопанье крыльев заглушало рев бури. Сквозь плотный снег не могли проникнуть ни паутина лучей Серебряного Ткача, ни согревающий свет Тиары Танцующей, а время будто остановилось.

Лишь только мощные лапы коснулись ледяной корки хладных чертогов, Сенвен, тяжело дыша, без сил обмякла на широкой спине. Дракон аккуратно тряхнул плечами, и она, охнув от неожиданности, скатилась вниз по скользкому крылу, мягко приземляясь на лед. Сверху ее обдало небольшой лавиной снега, съехавшей со спины.

Величественный свод ледяной пещеры, находящейся в тысячелетнем глетчере, был озарен переливающимися бликами полярного сияния. Лед преломлял свет таким образом, что он концентрировался в центре драконьего логова, где на небольшом помосте покоилась великолепная арфа. Ажурная, изысканная гномья работа. Произведение искусства, за которое жадные до наживы люди отдали бы не меньше половины королевства. На короне, высеченной из белого древа, были вырезаны фигурки живых существ, населяющих север Эо: грифоны, псеглавцы, китары, крылатые виверны. Струны, покрытые инеем, причудливо серебрились в волшебном свете полярного сияния.

Забыв о холоде, Сенвен подошла к помосту и присела на резной стул, который был устлан шкурой белого медведя. Эйрин, склонив вбок массивную голову, внимательно наблюдал за гостьей. Договор между ними вступит в силу прямо сейчас. Сенвен, королева эльфов, принесет себя в жертву дракону Зимы, и мир никогда не покроется вечной мерзлотой, ледники не скроют под собой южные долины, роща Финон Мир будет по-прежнему цвести, как много сотен лет до этого, и каждому живому существу будет даровано счастье ощущать запах весны и нежится в благословленных лучах Тиары.

Взглянув в сторону, Сейнвен увидела крупную белую волчицу, присевшую у входа в пещеру и немигающим взглядом уставившуюся на свою дочь. Сама Элен явилась, чтобы проститься с дочерью. Слеза замерзшей жемчужиной упала из глаза и с тихим звоном ударилась о ледяной пол. Волчица повела ушами, и теплый пар вырвался из ее расширенных ноздрей. Он, словно сброшенные пару минут назад рукавицы, обволок кисти рук, даруя тепло и придавая пальцам подвижность. Элен отпускает свою дочь. Вверяет ее судьбу на милость Зимы. А жертва уже покоится на алтаре, прильнув к плечу белой арфы.

Тонкие пальцы коснулись струн, и мягкая мелодия наполнила своды пещеры, заставляя ледяные сталактиты звенеть в такт музыке. Эйрин в блаженстве закрыл глаза. Ноты, сплетенные в причудливую мелодию, успокаивали его, унимали Смертоносный Буран, беснующийся в холодном сердце. Звонкий голос слился воедино со звуками музыки, дополняя ее и делая поистине волшебной. Сенвен пела древнюю сагу, зародившуюся с начала сотворения мира, лишь только живым существам был дарован язык: о богах и их детях, о жизни и непрерывном ее течении, о смерти, завершающей цикл, но возобновляющей веру.

Эльфийка и не заметила, как ресницы сами собой сомкнулись, и перед взором предстали рощи Финон Мир в пике весеннего цвета. Мир отошел от суровой зимы. Мир открылся новой жизни. Лишь эльфы были грустны. Их словно не радовал солнечный свет. Встав вокруг озера, где Сенвен впервые повстречалась с Эйрином, они опустили луки, положили щиты и сняли мечи. В изящных ладонях лежали венки из черного тиса, единственного дерева этой породы, пережившего зиму. Прощание с долиной Финон Мир и добровольное изгнание. Самые ярые последователи эльфийской королевы так же приняли решение отречься от Света, чтобы разделить ее судьбу, предавшись ладоням Вечного Холода. Полярная сова, откуда ни возьмись появившаяся в столь теплом крае, присела на ветку ивы, с грустью наблюдая, как эльфы, опустив в воду венки, отправились прочь из Финон Мир.

Струны арфы замолчали. Закончилась и песня, отголоски которой еще звенели под сводами пещеры. Ледяные глаза Эйрина благодарно смотрели на эльфийку. Песнь удовлетворила его. Легкая улыбка отразилась на покрывшемся, несмотря на мороз, алым румянцем лице. Не нужно было слов — да Эйрин еще ни разу не заговорил с ней — чтобы понять, что песнь каким-то образом растопила ледяное сердце, вызвав в нем звонкую весеннюю капель.

Дракон мотнул головой и медленно приблизился к Сенвен. Он аккуратно поместил свое грузное тело за спиной эльфийки и обвил постамент с арфой длинным хвостом. Голова склонилась к лицу, и ледяное дыхание обожгло кожу. Сенвен испуганно отпрянула, но, поборов страх и не обращая внимание на холод, прикоснулась к его клюву. Осторожно поглаживая красивое и смертельно опасное существо, она внимательно рассматривала россыпь серебристо-белых чешуек, покрывавших вытянутую морду. Дракон медленно повернул голову и прикоснулся к ее щеке.

Кто бы мог подумать, что дикое, необузданное существо, способное покрыть вечными снегами Эо и заморозить Бурный Океан, столь деликатно отнесется к хрупкой эльфийке. Его присутствие больше не вселяло страх, только спокойствие и чувство безопасности, а холод перестал быть врагом, скорее превратился в союзника, оплетая в плотный кокон Свет, еще хранившийся в душе отпрыска Финон Мир.

Изящные пальцы вновь прикоснулись к тонким струнам, и красивая песнь о Дыхании Зимы зазвучала в хладных чертогах Великого Дракона.

_Петь ему до скончания веков…_

***

Бушевала буря. Тирганах накрыл один из сильнейших буранов в истории. Никогда еще эльфийский город, возведенный в самом сердце Ледяных Топей, не испытывал такого натиска стихии. По преданиям ледяных эльфов, последователей культа Эйрина, отреченных от Света, в буране сосредотачивалась вся ярость Великого Дракона, которую он выплескивал на многие мили вокруг. И лишь королева эльфов могла унять эту бурю. Поговаривали, что во время таких бурь можно слышать ее сильный уверенный голос, поющий под аккомпанемент удивительной музыки, льющейся из струн белой арфы. В столь сильные бури Верховная Жрица входила в медитационный транс, напрямую общаясь со своей королевой.

Размышляя о поверьях ледяных эльфов, Воин Руны поплотнее укутался в густые меха. Хотя здесь и было теплее, чем снаружи, все равно для человека слишком уж зябко. Сенвен теперь в когтях Алой Империи, а Эйрин пробудился ото сна и пребывает в ярости. И некому унять бушующий в его душе Смертоносный Буран. В надрывных завываниях ветра и яростном хлестании снега по стеклу слышались тоска и боль потери. Дракон жаждал вернуть то, что принадлежит ему, свое сокровище. Чтобы понять это, даже не нужно предаваться медитационному трансу.

— Тебе так плохо без нее… — тихо прошептал Воин Руны.

В ответ вой ветра перешел в яростный рев. Эйрин, казалось, услышал слова человека. Дом задрожал, балки угрожающе заскрипели, а огонь в камине почти погас.

— Я верну тебе Сенвен, Смертоносный Буран, — твердо произнес человек, крепко сжимая рукоять Клинка Теней. — Мир снова стоит на краю гибели. Ни Алой Империи, ни тебе я не позволю ввергнуть его в пучину хаоса!

И снова Эйрин будто ответил человеку. Будто понял, о чем толкует дитя войны. Буря, издав последний хрип, начала утихать, и колющий холод отступил. От разгоревшегося в камине огня вновь повеяло теплом. Спрятав голову под меховое одеяло, Воин Руны наконец-то смог задремать.

Буря больше не потревожит Тирганах этой ночью. Смертоносный Буран успокоился, хотя бы ненадолго.

**Author's Note:**

> * Богиня Элен предстает в обличии белой волчицы, совы или тиса.


End file.
